Silent Hill Home Sweet Home
by phantom99
Summary: Ashley or Ash as she likes to be called has lost all her memory's of the first eight years of her life thanks to a car crash she and her parents when in her parents die she didn't so she is looking for her lost past so she go's to her old home town silent hill but there are something you shouldn't go look for as she about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill Home Sweet Home

All right go to KONAMI

Chapter 0 character description

**AN: I know I say I get new chapters up on FEAR Becket escape FEAR into the dark and Halo Reach last stand but I couldn't get this idea out of my head yes this is a OC story again but this time in silent hill so without further due silent hill home sweet home.**

Sex is a female

her name is Ashley nickname is Ash

her hair color is black and it go's down to her waist

eye color is blood red(**AN: I know that seem like it's out of an Anime which it is)**

character bio she is a girl who plays her cards close to her chest an one who dose not have many friends but the ones she dose have are like her family her real family she dose not remember since she and her parents were in a car crash when they were moving out of they home town she was put In a coma for three years when she woke up she found out her parents had die in the crash an that she had lose her memory of the past eight years of her life

Age eighteen years old

birth place silent hill

**AN: hey guys and girls hope that you stick with me through this ride of hell I hope you like this new story till the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill Home Sweet Home

All right go to KONAMI

Chapter 1 welcome home

**AN: hey guys here chapter 1 hope you like it **

Ash was driving her car to silent hill to see if she can get her past back as she got nearly there the radio went out"damn it all well this sucks"she look at the radio she started to mess with but she should of kept her eyes on the road because just when she got it working again an look back up she saw a little girl in the road"oh shit"Ash move the car where she would not hit the girl but in the end she hit the rail and hit her head on the wheel an pass out for a bit when she woke up though"oh man why did there have to be a girl in the road"as she got out of her car she look at it"ah man look at this mess and I just got it paid off to"she hang her head but then she remember the girl she look around for the girl but she was no where to be found"well that just great I mean it good that I didn't hit her but where is she now"she look back to her car"guess I am walk to the town now great just great"she got her black and red coat from the back seat she look down at her pants that were dark blue jeans and her brown work boots and her white t-shirt

"well at lest my clothes are fine well let get walking"she started walking up the road as she was getting closer to the town she saw that there was a lot of fog ahead and it look like it was raining ashes"can this day get worse well I hope I don't choke to death well I am look for my past"

Ash went into the fog she was walking through it till she got to the welcome to silent hill"well look like I am here home sweet home huh hope someone sill here so that I can ask them if they know me from before"she walk till she got to the being of town a look at it all she saw was old an ass town that look like a ghost town but she had a feeling that there was people here after all why would there be a girl in the road if there was not in a people in the town she walk into town but she didn't see anyone"well this suck I am here but looks like no one home HELLO IS ANYONE HERE"

She yell out to see if anyone would say something back but all she heard was silence"great I am in a ghost town"but that when she heard foot steps going down the road to her left she look there but thanks to the fog she couldn't see anything so she did what she could do she ran after the foot steps after running for a while she lost the foot steps"well shit I just lost one of the clues to my past now what"ash walk over to the side of the road an sat down to think that was till she heard what sounded like something being moved along the road ash got up a look over where the sound was coming from and what she saw made her face turn whiter then a ghost the thing she was look at had no arms well it did but they were trap inside in own body"w-w-what the HELL IS THAT'" ash yell bad idea because the minute she did that it turn to her an started to walk to her ash started to back up back trip over the sidewalk she look up at the thing and thought"**am I going to die"**

**the end **

**AN:alright lady's and guys that it for right now see you in the next chapter**


End file.
